


Queen Of Hearts

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [3]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Aleister is determined to give his wife the perfect birthdayBut sometimes perfection comes in unexpected ways





	Queen Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I had something really cool written here  
> AO3 deleted it and refreshed the page before i hit post so... enjoy.
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Queen Of Hearts.**

"Aleister, don't you think all this is a little... much?" Taylor asked, worrying his lip between his teeth to keep from saying anything further, though he raised a brow as he watched his friend fuss over some table decorations.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Taylor." The pale boy scoffed, scowling as the small flower display refused to co-operate with his insistent attempts to position them. "How can it not? Grace deserves nothing less than perfection, and I am determined to give it to her."

"And while that's very _nice,_ Aleister..." Taylor said pacifyingly, trailing distractedly after his friend as he moved to another table. "I just think maybe... are you sure this is what _Grace_ would really want?" He tried again, raising his palms in a placating gesture when Aleister turned and raised a brow at him. "Don't look at me like that! I'm just saying, this is a little, uh... uptight! For _her,_ I mean."

"Taylor, if you've no desire to help with the preparations then by all means, you're free to _leave."_ Aleister said stiffly, looking down his nose at Taylor as he rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation.

"That's not the case, and you know it. Don't be an asshole." He snorted, jabbing a finger at his friend playfully. " _I'm_ the one who's helped you the _most..._ other than Raj and Quinn... and Diego. And Sean and Craig... You know what, never mind. Forget that. Just..." He said quickly, shaking his head and looking at his friend worriedly. "Are you _sure_ about all this?"

"Taylor, _please."_ Aleister sighed, turning towards him with a roll of his eyes. "If you could kindly cease and desist with you're prattle, I have flowers need arranging, seating plans to be arranged and not to mention, a dozen doves to be cared for and placed." He said, pausing before patting Taylors shoulder im an awkward gesture of affection, much to Taylors amusement. "I appreciate your concerns, but there's no need to worry. I have accounted for everything. Now, if you are here to help; then help... If not then kindly take yourself _elsewhere_ and let me continue myself." The pale man said stiffly, as Taylor snorted and shook his head.

"Okay, Aleister." He said, raising his palms as he took a small step backwards, smirking lopsidedly at his friend. "Whatever you say. I'm gonna go check on the doves, then I will see how Craig is doing with the red carpet outside..." He said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Try not to miss me too much!"

Aleister sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned away from Taylor and finished adjusting the table to his satisfaction. "Nothing less... than perfection." He muttered, narrowing his eyes and looking around the elegantly decorated ballroom critically. "Yes." He said finally, drawing in a deep breath and moving on to double check the rest of the preparations. _"Perfect."_

While Aleister tormented those who had agreed to help with the last minute tasks, Grace sat with Michelle and Estela, the latter a most unwilling participant in the spa day she'd been dragged along to. "I'm really pleased you guys could come with me today... Thankyou!" Grace said cheerfully, as Michelle nudged Estela to urge her to give her hand to the waiting manicurist.

"Of course!" The blonde chirped, smiling brightly as she eyed the various creams and lotions on display. "Heck, even just being able to be in the same room as half of these is like a dream come true for me... Let alone being given free samples!" She admitted, as a beautician bagged several small sachets of the more expensive lotions.

 _"Joy."_ Estela said blandly, watching the girl who carefully huffed her nails with a sharp gaze. _"Girl day."_ She said, clearing her throat and glancing at Michelle as if to ask if she could pull her hand away.

"Estela, I know this isn't your sort of thing usually..." Grace said quietly, smiling at her friend as the hairdresser behind her continued to weave her hair into long braids. "So, I wanted you to know how much I really appreciate you coming! I don't know where on earth Quinn disappeared to, but I was really upset when I thought one of the tickets might be wasted..." She said, sighing and looking to the ceiling with a soft smile.

"Oh... well." Estela said awkwardly, shifting in her seat as she wrinkled her nose. "Don't mention it." She finally said, looking at her smoothed nails in surprise when the manicurist held her hand up for her to inspect. She frowned briefly, before cautiously extending her other hand, a distrustful glint in her eyes as she watched the girl work. "I mean it. Never mention it to anyone." She added, glancing over at Grace when the manicurist did nothing unusual to her hand.

"Oh, you..." Grace giggled, sighing happily as they settled into a mostly comfortable silence, barring Estela's vaguely hostile aura of doubt and distrust. "You know what?" She asked sometime later, blushing as she folded her hands over her stomach and sighed with contentment, looking between her friends with a smile. "I think this just about passes as perfection." She said, her brows rising in surprise when Estela snorted and Michelle immediately slapped at her shoulder.

"Then we're very happy to have been able to come with you, Grace." Michelle said, smiling brightly while Estela sighed and rolled her eyes.

 _"Thrilled."_ She says dryly, her interest returning to her hands as the manicurist offered her a selection of varnish colours. She looked to Michelle in alarm, who shook her head in exasperation as Grace giggled.

"Honestly..." Michelle sighed, resting her hand on her hip as she eyed the colour range critically for a moment, before choosing a pale purple for her friend. "That will look great with your silver dress. You know the one... with the plunging neckline."

"Urgh, why couldn't I have been sick today?" Estela groaned, eyeing the manicurist with blatant distrust as she began to apply the lacquer to her nails. "All of this... fancy stuff makes me nauseous." She complained weakly, though Grace hid a small grin as she watched her friend slowly hitch a small smile at the sight of her carefully cared for and painted nails.

"Well then, I guess we will have to find some sort of... violent entertainment for you later tonight." Grace said, waving a hand towards Estela and smiling when the other girl merely rolled her eyes and very carefully took her hand. "I can't wait to see everyone! It's been so long since we all got together like this!" She sighed, examining her hair and smiling brightly at the hairdresser. "Thankyou!" She cried, bouncing from her chair and spinning around, laughing as her braids twirled around her. "Oh, I can't _wait!"_ She repeated, sharing an enthusiastic hug with Michelle while Estela watched them dubiously.

"I'm _not_ hugging." She warned, narrowing her eyes and tensing suspiciously when Michelle turned towards her expectantly. "Stop looking at me like that. Nobody said anything about physical contact being involved in this outing." She said, backing away a wary step as Michelle rolled her eyes and turned back to Grace with a smile.

"We'll get her later." She stage whispered, winking as Grace giggled and glanced at Estela's awkward posture fondly. "Now, who's ready to see some of the most gorgeous dresses that money can buy?" She demanded, taking Grace's hands and bouncing on her feet excitedly. "God, with new hair and a new dress; you're gonna look like a million bucks tonight!"

"Haha, maybe not quite so expensive if I can help it." Grace countered, shaking her head as she swung her and Michelle's hands gently. "But... I can probably manage half a million." She added playfully, laughing when Michelle squealed and grabbed Estela by the wrist, dragging them both to their next destination, though she made sure to grab her free samples on the way.

"This is the worst torture I have ever been forced to endure." Estela said wearily, two and a half hours later. "Not even Senator Borledo was this exhausting; and he sang his own death concerto, as I carv-"

"I think that's quite enough of memory lane for you, miss fierce." Michelle scoffed, shaking her head as their taxi dropped them off outside of the hotel, grabbing several bags in both hands from the trunk. "Come on, help me carry these up for her ladyship." She giggled, gesturing to the remaining bags as Estela rolled her eyes, but reluctantly collected the rest of their purchases.

"Oh, we don't have long to get ready now! I'm sorry guys, I got so carried away!" Grace gasped, reaching for a bag to help them, only for Michelle to playfully slap her hand away.

"Don't be silly, Grace. It's your day, therefore everything you wanna do; we do." She huffed, winking as the three of them made their way up to the rooms they had been given for the evening. "Aleister is gonna be totally speechless when he sees you..." She said, unsubtly changing the subject. "Or at least he better be, if he knows what's good for him!"

Leading the way to Grace's room and waiting for her to open the door, depositing her things on the large bed for her. "You really think so?" Grace asked, biting her lip as she steepled her fingers, a nervous habit she'd thought she had beaten. "What if he doesn't like it..? Maybe I should stick with my blouse and skirt, I mean... the hair is already a big chang-"

"You listen to me, Grace Rourke." Michelle said firmly, taking her hands and squeezing them gently. "You're gonna wear that beautiful dress you bought, and you're gonna look beyond gorgeous..." She assured, smiling brightly as Grace continued to bite her lip indecisively.

"Traumatizing as this whole, girl day, was..." Estela said slowly, leaning in the doorway uncomfortably. "She's right. You're going to look amazing." She admitted, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at the confession. "I'm going to go get ready." She said abruptly, pushing away from the doorframe and turning away, pausing briefly to glance back with a grimace. "Thankyou... for asking me to come today." She said awkwardly, hurrying away before either Grace or Michelle could reply.

"Just when I think I'm getting somewhere with her she locks up again." Michelle sighed, shaking her head fondly as she looked at the doorway where Estela had been leaning. "Still, there's plenty of time to get her drunk tonight I guess." She hummed, turning back to Grace with a brilliant smile. "Now, how about we get on with getting you ready?" She asked excitedly, as Grave giggled and nodded.

An hour later, Michelle folded her hands over her heart, shaking her head in awe as Grace slowly twirled in her new dress; a shimmering sea of gold, with a teasing neckline and a knee high slit to show a hint of her legs. "Are you sure about this Michelle..?" She asked, eyeing herself as she came to a stop before the mirror, her fingertips tapping together restlessly. "I don't know if I should really-"

"Grace, you look absolutely stunning." Michelle said honestly, smiling as Grace examined the long braids which trailed over one shoulder, covering the thin straps which curved down to lace intricately over her back. "Don't even think for a second of wearing anything else... Okay?" She demanded, watching Grave as she drew in a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

"Okay then." She said, turning to smile at her friend fondly. "I'll just blame you if anyone doesn't like it." She giggled, folding her arms behind her back and slowly walking away from the mirror to a small box on the edge of the bed.

"You've been hanging around with Taylor too much." Michelle snorted, raising a brow and smirking as Grace pulled out the delicate strappy gold sandals to match her dress. "Well, I'll leave the rest to you! I'll meet you down there soon, okay?" She said as Grace slipped her shoes on, waving as she moved to the door. "There's no way I'm gonna look as beautiful as you tonight, but I'll be damned of I don't try!" She said, winking and blowing a kiss briefly, before heading out to get ready in her own room.

Grace sighed, turning back to her reflection to examine herself critically _. I look_... She thought, tilting her head curiously as she smoothed her dress over her hips, a small smile curving her lips into a happy grin. _Different._ She finally decided, shaking her head as she twirled briefly, dancing to a tune she hummed quietly for a moment. _"Good_ different." She sighed, giggling excitedly as she checked herself a final time, before heading down to join her friends.

She paused upon reaching the final hallway, gazing at the doors which separated her from her friends, a smile on her lips as she slowly walked forwards and opened the doors; to pandemonium. She stopped in the doorway, blinking in surprise as people hastily retreated from the room through a second entrance with various cries of outrage, while Aleister scowled and unleashed his fury upon a bashful looking Raj. "You were given _one_ task, which involved you remaining _in_ the kitchen; where your prowess is unrivalled! What on earth possessed you to release the blasted things _inside?!"_ He demanded, his usually pale face turning pink from frustration.

Grace frowned at a soft cooing, glancing up with a gasp to spot countless doves scattered around the beams. "Oh my..." She murmured, covering a small disbelieving smile with her hand. "Goodness!" She giggled quietly, starting when a hand settled on her arm.

"You look beyond amazing, Grace." Taylor said, shaking his head as he took in her new look. Grace giggled, eyeing his dark suit with various red flowers scattered across the material.

"Oh my gosh, you made it!" She squealed happily, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, and uh... you look very nice too, Taylor!" She said, smiling as he gently returned her hug, careful not to pull at her dress. "Where's Jake?" She asked, glancing over his shoulder curiously, searching for the pilot.

"Of _course_ we made it! The glory of having a pilot for a husband; he can get you back from around the world for any social event!" Taylor huffed, chuckling as they rocked from side to side softly. "He's avoiding me right now... something about my suit being _embarrassing,_ so he volunteered to go find some nets to catch these blasted birdies." He admitted with a snicker, rolling his eyes as he drew back from her slightly. "This suits you... and I would really love to go on about how beautiful you look, but uh, do you think you could go do something about your angry husband? I think Raj is about to have a mild panic attack..." He said, winking as gestured to their friend with a fond smile.

"Poor Raj..." Grace sighed, shaking her head as Taylor offered her his arm and walked her over to her husband. "Aleister, please stop shouting at our friends; they'll stop coming to our parties!" She called as they approached, ignoring Taylors amused snicker.

"You say that as if its a _bad_ thing, dear." Aleister sighed, pinching his brow and shaking his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The food is luckily still covered so it hasn't been... _defiled._ But all of the guests have fled, even your mother and extended family, not to mention the photographer and the entertainment for the evening! The dancers, the art critics who wrote the review of your last piece!" He rambled, gritting his teeth briefly as he lowered his hand and glared over at Raj accusingly. "All because Raj here, decided he needed to contribut-"

"Aleister Everett Rourke the second, you stop that right now!" Grace said hotly, her hands on her hips as she scowled at her husband. "Goodness, what on _earth_ possessed you to invite so many people in the first place, Aleister?" She asked curiously, frowning as Taylor discreetly released her arm and moved between Raj and Aleister, grinning at the pale man as he eased Raj away from them.

"I wanted you to have the perfect day." Aleister sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "You deserve nothing less, and I only wanted to show you..." He explained, falling silent as he turned towards her, his eyes widening in surprise as he slowly ran his eyes over her.

Grace blushed, biting her lip as her husband stared at her with undisguised awe. "... Yes?" She prodded, stepping closer and resting her hand on his arm gently. "To show me what, Aleister?" She asked, their eyes locking as her heart raced wildly in her chest.

"You look... _phenomenal."_ Aleister finally choked, swallowing heavily and shaking his head as Grace smiled and ducked her head shyly. "Like a radiant queen. My queen..." He babbled, blushing as Grace peeked up at him with a small grin. _"Ahem..._ I wanted to give you a day, and evening befitting of you. The perfect birthday, to show you just how amazing you are... and how lucky I know I am, to have you in my life." He said seriously, sighing regretfully. "I'm sorry, Grace, I failed-"

"Oh, hush." Grace huffed, rolling her eyes and swatting his arm playfully. "Aleister... that's the sort of thing my mother used to do for me when I was a child, which was great at first... but I realised it was missing something." She explained, smiling as she turned her husband slightly and gestured to where the rest of their friends had gathered at the edge of the room, attempting to give them some privacy. _"This_ is all I need, Aleister. _You._ Our _friends._ Everything else, its just... well, it's just not important to me. Not anymore." She said, smiling as Aleister turned back to her with a small smile.

"You're a wonder, have I told you that?" He asked gently, leaning down to gently capture her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. When he pulled away some moments later, Grace's cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing.

"Not today!" She giggled, nudging his arm playfully. "Can we go see our friends now?" She asked, raising a brow at her husband. "Or are you going to yell at them again?" She asked, grinning when he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her over to the rear of the group.

"I'll behave, dear." He promised, rolling his eyes at the easy way which his wife maneuvered him. "I suppose as far as our events go, this is the lesser of disasters." He admitted, sighing as he caught sight of Taylors smug expression. _"Please,_ spare me the 'I told you so,' speech." He said knowingly.

"Didn't _say_ a thing." Taylor said innocently, spreading his palms as he smirked and winked at Grace, before yelping and turning to his husband with an accusatory pout. _"Hey!"_

"Didn't _do_ a thing." Jake said, mimicking Taylors feigned innocence with a smirk, his hand still lingering on Taylors ass and drawing him closer, though he grimaced as he glanced down at his suit. "Ya couldn't have worn the bow tie one?" He sighed, as Taylor snickered and folded his arms around his neck.

"Everyone's _seen_ that one. It's _boring."_ Taylor muttered playfully, nuzzling Jake's unusually smooth jaw affectionately. "Besides, what if I told you I..." He murmured, trailing off to a whisper in his husbands ear, as he winked at Grace.

She giggled as Jake groaned, his hold on Taylor tightening as Grace and Aleister turned to greet their other friends. "Diego, Varyyn! It's so good to see you both!" She said, carefully embracing them both in turn. "How is everything?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, you know..." Diego said nonchalantly, blushing faintly as he glanced up at Varyyn. "Co-ruler of a fantasy tribe of super cool, practically superhero people... Can't complain." He huffed, smiling as Varyyn was able to remove his long coat, now there were no other guests in attendance.

"Yes, things have been good." Varyyn confirmed, draping his arm around Diego's shoulders. "The Vaanti love him, as I do. We are very lucky." He said certainly, smirking as Diego blushed furiously beside him.

"Grace! You look fantastic!" Quinn gushed, hurrying over and hugging her tightly. _"Oops!"_ She giggled, as her caught one of Grace's straps briefly, before quickly disentangling herself from it. "Oh my gosh, your hair! Your dress! Oh..!" She gasped, shaking her head fondly as Grace smiled back happily.

"Thankyou! I'm so glad to see you, _all_ of you!" She said, turning to smile around her friends, her eyes pricking with tears as she swallowed back a happy sob of joy. "Having you all here is..." She said, pausing as she looked up at Aleister lovingly. "Absolutely _perfect."_ She said, smiling as Aleister scoffed and rolled his eyes, squeezing her to his side gently.

"Gracie lookin' glam, brah!" Craig cheered, offering her his beefy fist for her to bump delicately. "You'll come for a spin in the charger later, right?" He asked, laughing when she winked out of Aleister's sightline.

"You're _such_ a dork." Zahra sighed, tipping her head to Grace in acknowledgment, a small smirk on her lips. "Hey, Goldie." She snorted, as Grace giggled and smoothed her dress fondly. "Suits you... or whatever." She said, folding her arms over her chest and averting her gaze, as Grace smiled at her.

"We should probably try and catch these..." Sean said thoughtfully, looking up at the scattered doves briefly, before beaming a wide grin at Grace. "Wouldn't want them to ruin such a beautiful dress!" He added, enfolding Grace in a deep hug.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Michelle said, winking as she kissed Grace's cheek after Sean had released her. "You look stunning. _Beyond."_ She said, smiling brightly as she looked up at Sean. "And yes, you should catch these damn things; because if they ruin my hair, I am gonna-"

"Hey, Raj man, come gimme a hand with this stuff." Sean called abruptly, moving away to a collection of nets and ladders which Jake had collected and stacked against the far wall.

"Sorry about your party, little dudette..." Raj said apologetically, avoinding Grace's eyes as he hung his head guiltily. Grace swatted his arm and rolled her eyes, drawing him into a hug.

"Nonsense." She said, squeezing his broad shoulders briefly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She giggled, smiling as she released him to go help Sean. She looked around her friends, her heart swelling with joy as they bantered playfully. "Aleister, thankyou so much... _this_ is, _exactly_ what I wanted."

"Hmm." Aleister sighed, his hand drifting to her elbow as he bent to kiss her cheek briefly. "Well, it's not exactly something I can take credit for, really but... I shall be ungracious just this once." He huffed, stepping away and gesturing towards Sean and Raj. "I should really go help. Perhaps if we catch these blasted birds, we can at least do the presents properly."

"Actually, I have a present for _you,_ now you mention it." Grace said, catching his hand before he could move away and drawing so she could whisper in his ear.

"... What?" Aleister said a moment later, his eyes wide as he pulled away to stare at his wife in disbelief. "I mean, are you... did you really just say..." He babbled, swallowing heavily as he ran his eyes over her in awe.

Grace giggled, smiling and steepling her fingers before her stomach lightly. "I _said,_ you're going to be a father." She repeated, laughing as Aleister gasped and swept her off her feet, twirling her a short distance across the floor.

"Oh!" He gasped suddenly, setting her down as if suddenly remembering her condition. "Oh, I..! I..." He stammered, words failing him as Grace smiled at him adoringly. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his joy clear as Grace tried not to giggle.

" _I'm gonna be an uncle_!" Taylors joyful cry drew them to part, Aleister's eyes locked onto his wife while she laughed and looked over at her friends giddy reaction. "Top Gun, you know what this means?! _Babysitting duties!"_ He cheered gleefully, snatching up Jake's hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hmm, could give the little nipper flyin' lessons..." Jake added thoughtfully, smirking at his husbands obvious joy at the idea. "Guess we better stock up on a kiddy harness for Delilah..."

"Oh! We could make them a mini hammock too! Ready for the summer holidays when they've started school!" Taylor enthused, ignorant of Grace's amused giggles. "Oh, _oh!_ And we can-"

"Slow down there, Boy Scout..." Jake snorted, his gaze adoring as he drew his husband close for a soft kiss. "Lets wait til Juniors born before ya start tryin' to compete for best Uncle award."

"Pfft, like I'd have to try." Taylor scoffed, folding his arms around Jake's neck and nuzzling him affectionately. "We already got that award in the bag... but seriously, we need to start baby proofing the house as _soon_ as we get home."

"As if I'd leave you two idiots alone with our child." Aleister scoffed, rolling his eyes as he finally turned towards them. Grace laughed quietly as her husband began to bicker with her friends, Taylors distraught expression as he pleaded with the pale man only making her laugh harder. As her other friends came to congratulate her; Grace felt hr heart swell with love, utterly content that she'd already received the best present she could.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACE ♡


End file.
